


[Art|| Patricia and Daveigh part 2]

by bleekay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Daveigh Rose, F/F, Fanart, Patricia Brewer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleekay/pseuds/bleekay
Summary: [Artwork|| Description: genderbent David (Daveigh) and Patrick (Patricia) in the kiss from 5.06 (Tumblr prompt doodle #3)]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	[Art|| Patricia and Daveigh part 2]

[Original Tumblr post here.](https://bleekay.tumblr.com/post/190035070981) Please don't repost anywhere, thank you! :)


End file.
